


Ahora te veo bajo una luz diferente

by 0gato_galleta0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, getting caught
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gato_galleta0/pseuds/0gato_galleta0
Summary: Tsukishima va a casa de Yamaguchi y por accidente lo encuentra con las manos en la masa
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Atrapado

**Author's Note:**

> Esto sucede en segundo año de preparatoria para quien quiera contexto 😉

Tsukishima Kei nunca se había considerado un pervertido, sin embargo, no podía dejar de observar la escena que tenía en frente

_¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto?_

Desde hace unos días había coordinado con Yamaguchi que iría a su casa para dar los toques finales a una presentación para la escuela. Faltaban dos semanas para la entrega, pero como los nerds que eran, ya se habían adelantado bastante

Apenas llegó a la casa del de cabello verde, fue abrazado por la madre de este mientras le decía que Tadashi estaba dormido y que por favor se asegurara que no ordenara hamburguesas con papas para desayunar, porque ese chico era capaz

Bueno, para ser justos, la señora no estaba mintiendo. Ella se despidió con un rápido beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su auto mientras con una mueca de preocupación murmuraba que seguro iba a llegar tarde

A medida que se dirigía al cuarto de Yamaguchi, un sonido parecido a un sollozo se filtró por sus oídos. El pensamiento inmediato fue que siendo tan descuidado como era, el pecoso se había lastimado. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo parado frente a la puerta, esos sonidos ahora eran un poco _distintos_. Extrañado, giró la manija con mucho cuidado

Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera visualizado a su mejor amigo en tal _situación_

Yamaguchi se encontraba de espaldas contra el colchón, vestido con una de sus camisetas grandes que usaba para dormir y el edredón apenas cubriéndole de la cadera para abajo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y soltaba pequeños suspiros mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo

Las manos se movían ansiosas por su torso, subían por su pecho y acariciaban su cuello. Una de ellas se quedó allí, mientras la otra se perdía debajo de la manta. Su respiración se hizo más fuerte y un jadeo salió de él. Después de unos segundos, ambas palmas empezaron a dibujar suavemente círculos en sus pectorales. Yamaguchi soltó un sonido de satisfacción, y a partir de eso los dedos empezaron a dibujar líneas con un poco más de entusiasmo. Debió haber encontrado un punto sensible, pues se retorció ligeramente en su lugar

"¡A-ah!"

Tsukishima estaba de piedra, no debería estar viendo esto. Era el preciado momento a solas de el otro chico y quería, en serio quería respetar su privacidad, pero su propia respiración entrecortada le indicaba que ansiaba ver a dónde llegaba todo esto. Además, no podía interrumpir, sería una total _falta de respeto_. El buen juicio lo dejó a su suerte al ver lo que el pecoso estaba haciendo

Yamaguchi pasaba sus dedos rápidamente por encima de sus pezones, a la vez que se removía y arqueaba la espalda. Sus mejillas se teñían de un bonito color rojo y los gemidos se volvían cada vez más fuertes. Tsukishima nunca había escuchado sonidos tan obscenos y nunca esperó que salieran de la boca de su mejor amigo. 

Todo parecía tan irreal

El rubio decidió caminar hacia la mesa de trabajo con mucha cautela cuando sintió calor formarse en su vientre bajo, claramente afectado. _Esto es peligroso_ , pensó

Se sentó y trató de ordenar sus útiles para distraerse un poco. Su corazón latía con más fuerza de lo normal y sentía la boca seca

Sus ojos miraron con atención cuando Yamaguchi dirigió una de sus manos a su parte baja. La manta le tapaba el panorama, así que solo podía intuir que acariciaba sus muslos. Sintió su rostro arder al ahora distinguir el puño moviéndose lentamente de arriba hacia abajo

"¡M-mnh!" el pecoso echó su cabeza hacia atrás. A cada empuje aumentaba la velocidad y pronto se escuchó el típico chapoteo. La mano libre apretó con fuerza el edredón . A Tsukishima la vista le pareció de lo más erótica y se mordió el labio inferior de manera inconsciente 

_"Más por favor, más por favor"_ murmuraba Yamaguchi, su expresión tan descompuesta denotaba que estaba cerca, tan cerca

_No puedo creer que sea educado hasta en este contexto_ , pensó el rubio

"¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡ahh!" Yamaguchi trató de tapar los sonidos usando una de sus manos como mordaza. De un segundo a otro, empezó a lamer los dedos de esa mano, recorría toda su longitud con la lengua y de uno a uno los metía en su boca para chuparlos 

Tsukishima estaba confundido _¿por qué está haciendo eso?_ , se preguntó. Le pareció un poco extraño, pero Yamaguchi parecía disfrutarlo. En descuido a causa de su nerviosismo, no se dio cuenta que tiró al suelo una cartuchera. El objeto cayó con un golpe seco

Yamaguchi dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lentamente abría los ojos, saliendo de su trance. Parpadeó un par de veces para tratar de enfocar la vista y así distinguir lo que había causado el ruido

"¿T-Tsukki?" preguntó con un hilo de voz cuando pudo reconocerlo 


	2. Observado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima pasa una confusa semana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que votaron en el capítulo anterior 🤗🤗 espero que les guste este también

"¿T-Tsukki?" 

El rubio entró en pánico "Hola" saludó como si nada hubiera pasado

Yamaguchi se cubrió rápidamente con las mantas "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Fuera de aquí!" 

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, casi corriendo Tsukishima salió de la habitación. Se quedó un rato parado en la sala, pensando si debería irse o no, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que podría funcionar

Caminó hasta la cocina y agarró el cereal de la alacena, con toda la confianza del mundo abrió el refrigerador. Había sido entrenado para este momento: preparar algo comestible sin la necesidad de usar una hornilla

Justo cuando sacaba una cuchara, escuchó que una puerta se abría. Esa era su señal para subir. Tragó grueso al pie de la escalera

Cuando entró, Yamaguchi estaba sentado frente a la laptop, abriendo el archivo que debían terminar de corregir. Aún se podía ver el fondo de pantalla, era una selfie de ellos sonriendo (Yamaguchi más que Tsukishima) con el gimnasio de fondo que se tomaron cuando fueron a las Nacionales el año pasado. Recordó que hace un mes también necesitaron esa misma laptop y antes de iniciar la exposición, la imagen se proyectó por unos segundos. Tuvo que escuchar los _aww ¡qué tiernos!_ y sonidos de ambulancia incluso cuando ya había acabado su turno

El pecoso se tensó en su sitio al escucharlo entrar. Tsukishima vio sus mejillas aún un poco rosas "Lo siento"

"Está bien, Tsukki" respondió, pero seguía sin mirarlo

"Ten, te preparé esto. Mi especialidad" colocó el tazón en la mesa

Yamaguchi sonrió "Gracias" 

Tsukishima se sentó a su lado y aunque notó un bulto en los pantalones del otro, lo dejó pasar en favor a su cordura 

Terminaron todo en una hora. El pecoso se echó en el piso e inhaló "Yo también lo siento Tsukki"

El rubio se recostó a su lado "Está bien Yamaguchi. Es algo normal en la gente joven"

Yamaguchi rió "Suenas como un viejo ¿qué tú no lo haces?" preguntó divertido

"A veces" tuvo que admitir, un poco avergonzado "Pero es para tener dopamina después de un día difícil"

"Ya veo"

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Tsukishima preguntó algo que lo había dejado bastante confundido "Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo con tus dedos?"

"Tienes que ser más específico" Yamaguchi se sonrojó 

Señaló su boca "Oh, eso ¿no es obvio?" volteó el rostro hacia el lado contrario, el color de su rostro se asemejaba al de una fresa madura 

"¿No?"

"No te lo diré Tsukki ¿no te dieron la charla?" en parte estaba agradecido que su amigo no lo supiera. Nunca había hablado de estos temas con Tsukki, al principio pensó que no le interesaba, pero ahora sabía que era porque ignoraba hasta lo básico

"Mi mamá le delegó _valientemente_ la responsabilidad a Akiteru" el rubio soltó un suspiro "Él solo me mostró unas láminas de biología y unos vídeos porno"

Yamaguchi frunció el ceño "Akiteru-kun nunca deja de sorprenderme. Quiero decir, creo que estuvo bien... en parte, pero le dio un mal enfoque. El porno es ficción, es mejor usar google"

El rubio pensó las palabras dichas "Ya lo sospechaba, nadie se vestiría de vaquera o enfermera en su casa solo porque sí"

Yamaguchi se rió con ganas y a Tsukishima le pareció el sonido más bonito del mundo

Cuando por fin Tsukishima pudo caer en su colchón, repasó todos los hechos del día. Por alguna razón, su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido por la mañana. Cada que cerraba los ojos, la misma escena de Yamaguchi volvía a él, no podía olvidar los jadeos y expresiones que había hecho. En ese momento no pudo pensar con claridad. Sintió un tirón en su vientre que decidió ignorar y un adormecimiento en sus dedos. No se sabe por cuánto tiempo dio vueltas en la cama hasta que por fin pudo quedarse dormido

* * *

Luego de ese ajetreado fin de semana, llegó el lunes. Como todos los días de escuela, se encontró con Yamaguchi en el lugar de siempre. En medio de una charla sobre la nueva película de Disney, el pecoso calló abruptamente y se adelantó para acariciar a un gatito.

De repente, Tsukishima no recordaba cómo respirar _¿esos pantalones siempre le quedadon tan pegados a Yamaguchi?_ trató de disimular el rubor de su cara arreglando sus lentes, pero no hubo caso

"¿Tsukki estás bien? Parece que te vas a enfermar"

"No es nada, seguro es el verano"

"Pero-"

"Ya vamos. No hay que llegar tarde" apreciaba que se preocupara, pero no quería dar explicaciones, precisamente a él

Yamaguchi hizo un puchero "Está bien" 

En clases no pudo concentrarse del todo, cada diez minutos su mirada se dirigía a Yamaguchi. Era una suerte que se sentaran en diagonal, así podía apreciar la cara de concentración que hacía, el ceño fruncido cuando se esforzaba en entender lo que explicaba la profesora o la pequeña sonrisa que tenía al resolver un problema correctamente. Suspiró como un tonto, la clase se podía ir al diablo. Ya tenía a alguien más interesante a quien prestar atención, muchas gracias

Sonó la campana y los alumnos salieron al receso. Iba a juntarse con el pecoso, pero escuchó un "Tsukishima-kun ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?" de la profesora, quien lo miraba desde su escritorio

El rubio asintió

"¿Sabes que este tema vendrá en el examen, verdad?" preguntó con los brazos cruzados

Trató que no se notara la duda en su voz "Sí"

"Entonces, también sabes que Yamaguchi-kun no se va a ir a ningún lado ¿no?"

Tsukishima la miró sorprendido, ya se esperaba una reprimenda, claro que no tan directa. Miró alrededor para ver si nadie más la había escuchado y se inclinó levemente "Pido perdón"

La expresión de la docente se suavizó "Ambos son buenos alumnos, pero si vuelve a pasar te regañaré en frente del aula" y con eso dicho, se retiró

Era obvio que estaba metido en más problemas de los que pensaba. Esperaba que ninguna otra persona se haya dado cuenta

Simplemente no podía evitarlo, estaba más allá de su control. En el entrenamiento echaba un ojo cada que podía al pecoso, quería ver su piel perlada por el sudor, el cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y flexionaba. Casi recibe un remate de Hinata en la cara, pero no le importó

En el vestidor su mirada recorría con gusto a la persona al costado de él. Se impresionó al notar que los bíceps de Yamaguchi habían aumentado en grosor, su espalda era más ancha y sus muslos mucho más firmes. Bueno era obvio que eso iba a pasar, todos los días practicaban voley. Él también había cambiado pero _¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?_ Ya no quedaba rastro del escuálido niño que era cuando se conocieron

No se dio cuenta que se prácticamente estaba babeando hasta que Ennoshita se aclaró la garganta. Todos se volvieron hacia él, pero solo se encargó de mirar mal a Tsukishima "Hay que apurarnos o van a regañar a Takeda-sensei" 

Cuando todos volvieron a lo que hacían, el capitán movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en clara desaprobación a su comportamiento. Tsukishima volteó la vista hacia otro lugar. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día

A mitad de semana, Tsukishima no podía soportarlo más. Durante sus ratos libres antes de dormir se había dedicado a _investigar_ y encontró todo un mundo de posibilidades (Yamaguchi tenía razón, internet era una maravilla) descubrió lo que el pecoso iba a hacer con sus dedos y no dejaba de lamentarse por haberlo interrumpido. Quería meterse en sus pantalones y destrozarlo, que se desmorone frente a él y pida por más

Gracias a todo el desastre que era su historial de búsquedas, había encontrado un audio de dos chicos haciéndolo y uno de ellos tenía la voz parecida a la de Yamaguchi. Aún recordaba lo que sucedió la semana pasada pero así se sentía más real. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar ponerse sus audífonos y esconderse en la seguridad de su cama

Usó el poder de su imaginación _¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Más fuerte Tsukki~! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ah~!_ de repente su mano se encontró en su parte baja. Al principio dudó, sin embargo había aguantado tanto que tan solo con esa pequeña estimulación, el líquido preseminal caía a borbotones

Con un fuerte suspiro, se vino en su mano. Y aunque lo había disfrutado muchísimo más que veces anteriores, se sentía culpable

Al día siguiente después de su desfogue, actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. De momento, parecía que todo iba bien, pues se hablaban con normalidad. Cuando almorzaban, a Yamaguchi le llegó un mensaje por parte de Akiteru, lo estaba invitando a casa porque _iba a pasar ahí el fin de semana y quería ver a su otro hermanito_. Tsukishima rodó los ojos al leer el texto. 

Aún así, sonrió levemente al ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Yamaguchi, siempre había querido mucho a su hermano "Va a ser divertido ¿no lo crees Tsukki?"

"Supongo"

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, pero en verdad quería intentarlo
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado😶😶 así sea un poquito


End file.
